Die Erste Nacht
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Bismarck; the first German Ship-Girl created. Put under the Admiral's command for the time being, he takes her out to Kyoto to get her acclimated to Japan... and things unexpectedly heat up on the first night. [Smut]


**Die Erste Nacht**

It was early morning, barely passing ten in the morning. The Naval Base was slowly winding up as the groggy Ship-Girls wandered the base, doing their duties or simply throwing back mugs of coffee to stir themselves to wakefulness.

The Admiral stood at the docks, arms crossed behind his back as he awaited the arrival of his newest Ship-Girl, and one of German origin – Bismarck. The R&D department in Germany had reached a breakthrough and succeeded in constructing their own Ship-Girl, marking the first German-based Ship-Girl to be summoned. Due to the fact she was the only one of her kind she was being transferred to the Admiral's command, who had been granted a few days off work to 'acclimate' Bismarck to the new region – being of German origin, she was expected to speak very little Japanese and wasn't familiar with the culture or customs.

Soon a transport vessel neared the base, escorted by a military Destroyer. It arrived at the docks and delivered its cargo before leaving without delay, having no desire to linger longer than necessary – in recent months the Abyssal's had been daring enough to attack transport ships or even full-blown military Battleships, so nobody was inclined to stay longer than needed.

Bismarck seemed perfectly fine with that, hopping off the small transport vessel and onto the stone wall of the docks, unbothered. Looking at her the Admiral certainly had to agree she was German – her posture, her face, her gaze, it was all so foreign compared to the Japanese Ship-Girls on base. Her grey uniform stood at odds to the blue sky behind her, long blonde hair waving in the slight breeze and long legs clad in thigh-length grey stockings.

As the transport vessel and its escort left, Bismarck turned her gaze over to him.

''You are the Admiral, correct?'' She asked, her voice firm and professional.

He blinked. She spoke in Japanese. ''Yes... and you are Bismarck?''

''Mm. Nice to meet you, Admiral.'' Bismarck nodded politely.

''You're quite fluent, Bismarck-san.'' The Admiral praised, earning a light blush from the blonde Battleship.

''Y-You flatter me. I merely studied hard before being transferred.''

He chuckled. She looked cute when she was embarrassed. ''I see... well, I hope you aren't too tired from your journey?''

''No, Admiral. The engineers told me that you would be teaching me about Japan's culture?''

''Indeed.'' He confirmed, turning away and gesturing for her to follow. ''A car will be coming soon to take us into Kyoto. I'm sure you'll find the city... interesting.''

''I look forward to it, Admiral.''

X-x-X

Hours passed.

The duo wandered around Kyoto, seeing all the usual touristy sights and visiting various tours, more for Bismarck's benefit than the Admiral's. To his surprise she already possessed a basic understanding of Japanese culture and an advanced grasp of language, including honorifics. Something he praised her often about, much to her embarrassment and thinly-veiled delight. The way she lit up like a Christmas tree whenever he praised her was adorable, and as such he praised her whenever the opportunity arose.

She also seemed to be uncomfortable with the amount of attention she garnered, which was understandable. It wasn't often to see a natural blonde European woman in these parts very often – especially not one with such outstanding beauty and incredible body like hers.

Soon evening began to set in as the day wore away, and instead of heading back to the Naval Base the Admiral led her towards a semi-fancy hotel for the night. He wasn't exactly short on cash or anything, and could afford to let this be a little holiday of sorts.

''Here we are.''

The door clicked open as he unlocked it, revealing a stylish brown and beige room with two single beds and adjoining chocolate-wood bedside tables. A few pieces of furniture were dotted around the room alongside a flat-screen TV and wide sliding windows, whilst still leaving ample room to move about and stretch your legs. At the right-side of the room was a chocolate-wood door leading to the bathroom, visibly thick enough to muffle the sound of running water on the other side.

''Hm... it's quite pleasant.'' Bismarck noted lightly, dropping off her bag – bought by him at his behest.

''Indeed.'' The Admiral smiled in agreement, laying his own bag on one of the beds. ''I imagine you're quite tired after such an eventful day?''

The blonde Battleship blushed lightly, looking away. ''Is it that obvious?''

''Not really. But I have an intuition for these sorts of things.'' He said jokingly, earning a slight smile from the Ship-Girl. ''I'll go get changed in the bathroom; feel free to take your time.''

Bismarck nodded her thanks, sorting through her bag for her pyjamas. The Admiral followed suit, grabbing a loose-fitting shirt and shorts from his travel bag before heading off to the lavish bathroom, intent on getting changed.

...

A few minutes later he was dressed, previously-worn clothes tossed in the basket for later cleaning.

''Bismarck-san, are you done?'' The Admiral called out through the door.

No response was forthcoming. ''Did she go to sleep already...?''

She did look tired, so it wouldn't be a surprise. Shrugging off his doubts he grasped the handle, quietly pushing the door open...

...and was treated to the sight of Bismarck standing in nothing but her underwear.

He froze, almost unconsciously taking in the sight of her beautiful body – from her long smooth legs, to her slender arms and toned stomach. Her black bra cupped her ample breasts nicely, and her matching black panties hugged her butt alluringly. Even through her slender frame was easily apparent with her clothes on, there was something entirely more enchanting about it when her clothes were absent.

Bismarck turned slightly, noticing movement out of the corner of her eye and freezing when she realised he was staring. A long few moments passed, before Bismarck blushed a deep scarlet.

''P... Pervert!'' Bismarck cried, covering herself.

''S-Sorry!'' The Admiral hastily apologised, blushing and screwing his eyes shut. He could hear her pick up a pillow, more than likely to throw at him, and his mouth spoke before he could stop himself.

''I-It's just that... you looked... so beautiful...''

Silence met his response. After a long few moments he dared to open his eyes, and was surprised to see Bismarck with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

''Bismarck-san...?'' He murmured worriedly, hesitantly taking a few steps closer. ''Are you alright...? I-I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries-''

''_Nein_.'' Bismarck interrupted him, clumsily wiping away some tears. ''I-It's just... nobody back home ever treated me with s-such... warmth, such flattery. They o-only saw me as a machine, a-and treated me like one... y-your kindness, is so foreign...''

The Admiral's gaze softened, approaching the half-naked Ship-Girl and hugging her. The blonde Battleship didn't even resist, burying her head into his shoulder and tightly gripping his shirt. Her emotional state wasn't a new thing; many other Ship-Girl's who had come from other bases often found it emotionally confusing, transitioning from overworked engineers and cold-toned scientists to warm and friendly Ship-Girl's on the base. The sudden overflow of kindness, and treating them like humans and not machines, often threw them through a loop.

''I know, I know, it's strange.'' He soothed, rubbing her back. ''Everyone finds it a bit strange at first, but trust me; the others at the Naval Base will welcome you with open arms. I'll make sure of it.''

Bismarck sniffed, not quite crying but her eyes still wet with drying tears. ''_D-Danke_... Admiral...''

He smiled, only for a light dusting of pink to coat his cheeks as he felt her bra-clad breasts press against his chest. Even with the fabric between them he could feel the softness, and he had to resist the urge to look down and chance a peek. He made to pull away but Bismarck didn't let him, holding him in the hug almost desperately.

''A-Admiral... did you mean it...? T-That I'm... beautiful...?'' Bismarck asked hesitantly, face mere inches from his own with a demure blush on her cheeks.

He didn't need to think about it. ''Absolutely.''

Her heart fluttered and she acted, pressing her lips against his. The Admiral stiffened in surprise but made no move to push her away, stunned. The way her eyes were cutely screwed shut, desperate but genuine affection colouring her expression, it made him realise this was more than a simple thank-you kiss. Slowly he relaxed, gently returning the kiss and wrapping his arms back around her, pulling her back into his embrace.

A faint smile curled at Bismarck's lips as she noticed this. Internally she realised this was perhaps too forward, but at the same time she didn't want to stop. For the first time in her short existence of sentience someone actually cared for her and saw her as a living breathing thing with feelings – and she didn't want to let go of him, lest someone else take him away.

They broke apart from the kissing, breathing slightly heavier from the extended kiss. Bismarck blushed pink as the boldness of her actions set in, but she didn't let it slow her intent.

''P-Praise me more... Admiral...'' Bismarck murmured.

She leaned in for another kiss, and this time he met her halfway. When they parted for air they did so only for a brief moment before kissing again, passion growing between them. Slowly he let his hands start to wander, one soothingly rubbing her upper back while the other slipped down Bismarck's back until it reached her cute butt, giving it a gentle squeeze.

''Mm...'' She moaned shyly into his mouth, her arms shifting up to his collar and deepening the kiss.

The Admiral smiled slightly, gently fondling her butt as they kissed. Even with her panties on it felt so soft, his fingers digging into her plush ass. He grew bolder, letting his hand slip under the waistband of her underwear and squeezing her bare butt. She mewled into his mouth as he touched her, not being too aggressive to startle her. After a few long moments he slid his hand out her panties and up her back, brushing against the latch of her bra.

Bismarck pulled back from the kiss, nodding breathlessly with a cute blush on her cheeks. He captured her lips in another slow kiss, fumbling with the back of her bra before he unlatched it and made it go slack against Bismarck's shoulders. A quick nudge was all it took to let it slide off and onto the floor. He pulled back from the kiss and took a brief moment to admire her bare breasts – large and round, tipped with light pink nipples.

''...go ahead...'' Bismarck blushed deeply, clearly resisting the urge to cover her chest and instead lowering her arms to her sides.

He eagerly complied, reaching out and groping her large breasts with both hands. Bismarck mewled, shuddering as he squeezed her ample boobs. He took advantage of her distraction, leaning in and attacking her neck with feverish kisses and earning another cute moan from her. His hands moved eagerly, fondling her breasts while he attacked her neck and reducing Bismarck to putty, overwhelmed from the gentle stimulation.

The Admiral stopped kissing her neck for only a few moments to kiss her on the lips, lifting one hand from her breast and resting it on her hip, gently nudging her back. Bismarck took the hint, taking a step back and laying back on the bed behind her – blushing darkly as he quickly followed, kissing her again. There was something about her lips that was near-addicting to him – but her body was even more so.

''Ah... Admiral...'' Bismarck breathlessly whined as he peppered her neck with wet kisses, before trailing kisses down her collarbone and to her breasts.

She moaned as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, gently sucking on her breast while groping the other. She writhed beneath him as he tasted her, tongue tracing circles around her pink nipple while his fingers pinched the other. After a few more licks he moved off her breast, instead kissing between her ample breasts and dragging his tongue along her flawless skin. Watching her squirm and shudder as he toyed with her was quickly turning him on, his shorts starting to become tight as he grew hard.

The Admiral pulled back slightly, planting a trail of wet kisses down her navel and letting his hands ghost down her sides. Bismarck moaned shyly as he peppered her pelvis with feathery kisses, coming dangerously close to the waistband of her black panties – before instead nipping the skin of her thigh, trailing playful kisses along her right leg all the way up to her ankles. Then he quickly swapped to her left leg, starting at her ankle and leaving a trail of kisses down her leg back to her pelvis.

''Nn... s-stop teasing me...'' Bismarck breathlessly murmured, blushing prettily as she lightly prodded the waistband of her underwear.

He complied, kissing her stomach in response while hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling her panties down her legs, kissing her long legs as he did so. Her black panties hit the floor behind him with a quiet thump and leaving Bismarck completely nude before him, and he didn't waste a second on taking in the view of her beautiful body laid before him, much to her clear embarrassment.

A smile curled at his lips and he leaned down, laying down between her spread legs and lightly kissing her pussy, earning a shuddery exhale from Bismarck. His teasing had not been for naught as he could taste her arousal, his tongue gladly lapping at her slit and drinking up her honey. His hands curled around her thighs to keep from from wriggling away, alternating between kissing or licking her quivering pussy.

''Hyaah... Nn... Mwaah...'' Bismarck gasped and moaned, shivering as his tongue daringly licked between her lower lips. ''Admiral... m-more...''

The Admiral gladly agreed, his tongue darting inside her pussy and sending a jolt of sudden pleasure rushing through the blonde Battleship. Bismarck gasped as his previously-gentle teasing ramped up, his tongue wiggling around inside her and lapping up her juices eagerly. Her pleasure was only heightened when his nose rubbed against her clit repeatedly, a moan escaping her as he sucked on her pussy lips.

Too lost in her own pleasure Bismarck didn't notice his hand slip off her left thigh, his hand slithering up to her weeping pussy before pushing a single finger inside. Bismarck groaned in surprise, back arching slightly as he started pumping the digit in and out of her lower lips. His tongue wasted no time in attacking her pussy, licking her slit while he fingered her, much to her audible delight.

''Haah...'' Bismarck shuddered, mewling as he added a second finger. ''Nn...''

He smirked slightly, noticing how her hips bucked to meet his fingers and how short her breaths were coming out. He pushed a third finger inside her quivering pussy, sucking on her sensitive clit affectionately and drawing her closer to climax – something he was entirely aware of, doubling his efforts. Her sensual moans grew in frequency as his three fingers darted in and out of her pussy, the digits coated in her honey while he tenderly massaged her thigh with his free hand.

Soon his ministrations came to fruition, Bismarck's moans becoming louder as she rocked her hips against his hand – a sharp gasp escaping her as he scissored the digits inside her, spreading her inner walls apart and tipping her over the edge.

''Hyaah~!'' Bismarck cried out, arching her back as mind-melting pleasure rushed through her body.

The Admiral scissored his fingers inside her even while she came, making her orgasm even stronger. He wasted no time in lapping at her pussy, drinking up her leaking honey and making her hips buckle from the stimulation. He slowed down as her climax subsided, pulling his head out from between her legs and crawling over her until they were face-to-face, letting him kiss her.

''Mm...'' Bismarck moaned dazedly into his mouth, shakily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him flush against her body. She could taste herself on his lips, something that didn't bother her in the slightest.

A light prodding at her thigh drew her attention, a flutter of embarrassment filling her as she saw the tent in his shorts. She slid a hand down between their bodies and rubbed his bulging shorts, earning a low groan from the Admiral as she touched his throbbing cock.

''You... can put it in...'' Bismarck murmured breathlessly.

He shot her a look. ''Are you sure?''

The blonde Battleship blushed darkly. ''Y-Yes... if it's you, then it's alright...''

The Admiral blushed lightly at her demure offer, leaning in and kissing her again. As their lips meshed together he slid a hand down her stomach until he reached his shorts, haphazardly pushing it down his legs and kicking them off, leaving his lower half bare. Without pause he shifted into position, lining his eager cock up with her quivering pussy and rubbing the tip against her slit, earning a breathless moan from Bismarck.

''G-Go ahead...'' She murmured embarrassedly.

He complied, rolling his hips forwards and sliding into her pussy. Immediately both groaned blissfully as his cock sunk into her warm tightness, her arousal letting him push in painlessly. He kept pushing in until their pelvises met, shuddering as his full length was lovingly squeezed by her pussy. He gave her a minute to adjust, kissing her slowly and devouring her low moans.

Gently he reared his hips back, leaving only the tip inside before pushing back in, earning another sweet groan from Bismarck as he speared into her. Their bodies were flush against each others, one of his hands fondling her ample breast while the other slithered under her and groped her butt to stop her slipping away.

''F-Faster...'' Bismarck breathed, shuddering as his cock filled her again. ''Please...''

The Admiral groaned an agreement, his hands shifting to her hips as he sat up on his knees, lifting her lower half slightly – before he resumed thrusting with greater speed. Bismarck mewled shakily, gripping the bed covers beneath her as he plunged into her. She could feel his cock bumping against her deepest parts, sending sparks of hot pleasure racing through her pelvis.

Her moans grew in frequency as he went even faster, slamming his hips against hers and pounding into her quivering pussy with lustful abandon. If anything his roughness only made it feel even better, his throbbing cock burrowing inside her with each strong thrust. Her breathing came in short gasps, weakly bucking her hips back against his thrusts and letting him go even faster, bottoming out inside her repeatedly.

As he continued thrusting the Admiral grunted, his dick tingling as he pounded the blonde Battleship. Without warning he suddenly tightened his hold on her hips and pulled out – only to spin her around onto her front, forcing her to support herself with her arms and legs.

''W-What are you- Mm~!'' Bismarck's question was cut off by a lewd moan as he slammed back into her, thrusting with renewed vigour.

The new position somehow made his thrusting even better, leaving Bismarck panting and moaning liberally as his cock filled her completely each time. Her arms buckled and she gripped handfuls of the bed covers for support, subconsciously pushing her hips back to meet his lustful thrusts and letting him fill her even faster. The blonde's mind was starting to fog up, consumed by a haze of lust and leaving nothing but the feeling of his cock in her mind.

One of his hands left her hip and returned to her ample breast, roughly squeezing it while not slowing his thrusting even slightly. Bismarck cried out in surprise as he suddenly pulled her upper body back and glanced over her shoulder at him, only for the Admiral to capture her lips in a heated kiss that she gladly melted into, her moans muffled by the kiss. Her pelvis burned as her orgasm rapidly drew near, and she could feel his dick twitching inside her, so close as well – and the idea only excited her further.

''A-Admiral~!'' Bismarck cried, legs growing weak as her muscles tensed. ''I-I'm c-cummin- AH~!''

A sharp cry escaped the blonde Battleship as her orgasm crashed down on her, making every muscle in her body tighten up. The Admiral groaned as her pussy strangled his cock, thrusting his hips several times before he couldn't hold back any longer – and with a low groan he came inside her, spurts of cum filling Bismarck's spasming pussy.

Bismarck moaned dazedly, hips buckling as he filled her. After several moments her legs gave out and she fell limp against the bed, his cock slipping out of her in the process and letting cum dribbling out of her slit. The Admiral laid down next to her, breathing heavily as he caught his breath.

After a long few moments he wrapped an arm around Bismarck, pulling her closer and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. A full minute passed before either spoke.

''T-Thank you... Admiral...''

''Hm...? For what?''

Bismarck only smiled prettily, giggling happily and squeezing his hand.

[END]


End file.
